


Midnight Rides on Motorcycles With a Side of Pineapple Pizza

by LunarlyPlatform



Series: Rich Keith pampers his Artist Boyfriend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluuf, Just an OOf, M/M, Mystery Boi, Oof my Floof, Pidge and Keith Are BFFS, Rich Keith, Sugar daddy Keith, artist lance, first fic, good floofins, hunk and lance are bffs, klangst, pizza delivery boy lance, sugar bby lance, what in tarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith is a rich boi and is pretty loaded. He, the supposed heir to his father's company, does not really look forward to things in life. All that changes when a new pizza shack opens up. Keith is tired and decides to order some pineapple pizza. He meets Lance, an art student who delivers pizza to make a living. Little did Keith know he would soon be falling head over heels for the cute delivery boy and all those sketches on the pizza boxes. At least he doesn't have to deal with his dad.Lance is a little shocked and a little scared of Keith at first. Soon he leans that Mr.Tough-Mullet-Man is a big softy with a crush. On him. The penthouse was a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thrill here, and I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fic! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.  
> <3

"Hey Pidge! Is it done yet?" Keith looked over the girl's shoulder as she furiously typed into the computer in front of her, which was hooked up to a medium sized cube which was glowing a soft orangy-red. He had requested his friend to build him a robotic assistant after seeing Rover. 

"There!" Pidge unplugged the robot from the device and yanked Keith's wrist forward, messing with the smartwatch on his hand before glaring at the cube while crossing her fingers. It buzzed to life and rise in the air, before hovering over his wrist. 

"What can I assist you with today, Master Kogane?" It hummed in it's monotonous robotic voice. 

"YES! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!" Pidge pumped her fists in the air in victory. 

"Nice work Pidge." Keith patted her shoulder before fixing the sleeve of his white button down. "Could you connect it to the penthouse?" 

"Already did." She said with a smug look. Keith took a glance at his smartwatch. 

"GAH! I'm an hour over my father's curfew! Shiro is going to /kill/ me!" He hurriedly fumbled with the app that Pidge installed on his watch and turned the robotic assistant off. He slipped it into his pocket and left with a hurried goodbye and ran to the base of the apartment building next door, after what seemed like forever in the elevator. He took another elevator to the top floor, his penthouse. His family owned Three large Apartment complexes that were right next to each other. Pidge lived in the penthouse in one of them with her brother, Matt. The second belonged to Keith and the third penthouse was unoccupied for some reason. He put his hand on the scanner and the doors opened to a very angry Shiro. 

"Keith, where were you?" Shiro said sternly, with his hand on his hip. "This is the last time I make an excuse to father about where you were." 

Keith winced under his brother's glare. 

"I was just with Pidge-" 

"Doing what?"

"I got my robotic assistant-"

"But you were an hour late. Father is mad at you. The future owner of this company should not act so irresponsible." 

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just make sure you don't do this again." Shiro patted Keith's shoulder before walking to the elevator. Keith walked into the room and sat down on his couch with a sigh. He looked at the digital clock on his wall. 11:30.  _Too late to make any food._ He turned on his robotic assistant. 

"I'll call you Red."

"As you wish Master Kogane."

"Can you pull up a list of the nearest restaurants?"

"Here it is, Master Kogane"  

Keith's eyes scrolled through the list projected in front of him, till his eyes fell on something new.  _Cosmic Pizzeria. Never seen that one before. Might as well give it a shot._

"Red, may you order a pineapple pizza? Have it delivered here as well."

"Of course, Master Kogane."

Red made a slight buzzing sound and the order was sent. The only thing he could hear was Red's buzzing and the oddly soothing crackle of the fireplace in the penthouse. All he could do now was sit back and relax and contemplate his boring life. And how bossy his dad was. He really did not want to own any company right now. 

 


	2. Meeting Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet

"Lance! We have another order ready for you!" Lance heard Hunk calling to him from where he was wiping down the one of the counters. He stopped his work and walked to the kitchen where Hunk deposited the pizza in his arms. 

"Who even orders pineapple pizza this late!?" Lance was flabbergasted by the choice of topping. Pineapple? Really? 

"Don't judge the customer's choice, Lance"

"But it's /pineapple pizza/!! PINEAPPLE!"

"Lance, just deliver it. you can go home after that." 

"Fine..." He grumbled before walking to his car and placing the pizza in the backseat. He searched up the address and drove out of the parking lot and to his destination while singing along to the radio. He reached his destination and took out the pizza before walking to the base of the building. His jaw dropped. The building in front of him was at least 10 stories tall. He gulped and opened the door and walked inside the lobby, only to face a glass elevator. Quiznack. He tapped his foot on the way up to the tenth floor. He strode towards the fancy wooden door and took a deep breath before knocking on it hesitantly. The door creaked open slowly. Lace's head was down and he spoke softly. 

"S-sir, I-I have your order" When Lance looked up and saw who he was, he had to stop his heart from beating so fast.  ** _woah. he's pretty- NOT NOW!_**

Lance gulped. He had ivory hair that perfectly framed his face and porcelain skin. His eyes- they were the most brilliant shade of purple-violet ever. _Sweet ever-loving mighty quiznack._

_"Pineapple?"_

_"Y-yeah.." Lance held out the box a bit so that the man could take it. The man looked up at him from his watch and Lance swore he saw a pretty crimson blush creep up his cheek and to the tips of his ears. He paused for a moment before taking the box from his hands, his fingertip's brushing against Lance's for what seemed like an eternity._

"H-How much?" The man said, clearly flustered.

"$14.99" He said. 

"What's your name?" The man said, getting closer to Lance. 

"L-Lance McClain sir" He squeaked. The man dug into his pocket before handing him a hundred dollar bill and put it in Lance's hand and closed Lance's finger's around it tightly with his hand.

"Take it. The rest  is change."

"B-but Sir! This is a hundred dollars! I can't!"

"Take it." He said harshly before Lance gave up his attempted protest to the action and turned away. He exited the building and drove back to the Pizzeria to close up. After he was home, he let his eyes flutter shut and his dreams be invaded with thoughts about mysterious Mullet-Man. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had opened his door when his doorbell rang. What he didn't expect to see was the most beautiful being ever standing in front of him. The boy had sun-kissed caramel skin. He was lanky, but athletically built and had legs for days. What Keith didn't expect was for the boy to look up. He was met instantly with a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at him. He swore they were glittering. It was at this point that Keith decided he would do anything for this boy. Absolutely anything. That's why he had handed the beautiful boy a hundred dollar bill. Somehow he was sure he would see Lance McClain again. 


	3. Blue and Red

Keith hurried through his work schedule, trying the best not to upset his father or Shiro. He honestly was anxiously awaiting dinner and more stolen moments with his beloved. If Keith did not believe in love at first sight, he did now. He returned home as soon as possible and ordered more pineapple pizza. He awaited the bell,and after what took like forever, it chimed. Keith sprinted to the door and opened it, only to be met by an unfamiliar face. 

"Oh-uh...hi.." Keith said, disappointedly.

"Hi. One medium Pineapple Pizza right?"

"Uh, yeah.." he gives the guy exactly 14.99. After the guy had left, he looked down at the pizza box, only to find a sketch in marker on the box. It depicted a small kitten playing with a pineapple. The person who drew it was definitely talented. He looked and saw the signature of the artist below the picture.  _ **Lance...**_ at that moment, Keith gushed with pride. After the last slice of pizza was gone, he cut out the picture and stored it in a box which he tucked under his bed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance didn't see Keith again for a few weeks. One day, he was up pretty late. Hunk had decided to go home early. Lance was closing up the pizzeria. It was raining cats and dogs. Lance managed to turn the key with a shaky hand, wincing whenever the sound of thunder echoed above. The day he forgot his raincoat had to be today. He heard a car pull up in front of the pizzeria.  He turned around and saw the window open. 

"Lance?"

"S-sir, what are you doing here?"

"You don't have an umbrella?"

"No, sir"

"Do you have a ride home?"

"No, sir, I'll be fine walking home."

"Get in the car, I'll drop you home."

"S-sir! But I- I' can't- But-"

"But nothing. Get in the car. You'll get sick out there. Don't make me tell you twice."

"O-ok..." The task was daunting in itself because the guy had an Audi R8. No big deal. He reluctantly got in and made himself as small as possible, not wanting to damage the car in any way. He saw Keith flinch behind him as a lightning bolt came down a little ways off. 

"The storm is too bad. You can wait it out in my apartment. It's only a block from here." 

"O-Ok"

Lance was shivering the entire ride back to Mystery Rich Mullet's apartment. 

One they pulled up to the ten story building, Keith helped Lance out of the car, despite his protests and brought him inside the penthouse. He made lace sit on the cloud-like king bed and wrapped him up in the softest blanket ever after drying him off. Lance texted Hunk.

_**Hunkymuffin: Dude?! Where r u???** _

_**L <3verBI: I'm at a friend's house waiting out the storm** _

_**Hunkymuffin: Thank quiznack** _

_**L <3verBI: I'm fine. See u soon buddy** _

_**Hunkymuffin: u too!!! :):)** _

_**L <3verBI: Gdnight <3** _

_**Hunkymuffin: Good Night ! <3** _

Mullet Man gave Lance every comfort, despite his protests. Soon Lance ended up with three blankets, a pillow fort, and a mug of the best hot cocoa he had ever tasted. 

"S-sir?" 

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Uh... If you don't mind me asking- uh.. What's your name?" Lance looked up at him trying to hide himself from Mullet Man by curling up into more of a blanket ball than he already was. 

"Please, call me Keith. It's kind of weird for you to call me sir, you know."

"Oh... ok, Keith...H-how old are you?"

"24, you?"

"23." Lance had gotten a bit more comfortable around the rich stranger after the past few hours. The storm was still at full rage when midnight approached, so  Keith forced him to stay the night. They slept on opposite sides of the bed. He was half asleep when he swore he felt something soft and warm press against his forehead.  _Hot guy kissed my forehead!!!_ It was going to be one long night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith woke up in a mess of blankets and pillows, only to find the man of his dreams' limbs tangled with his. He felt the baby-soft strands of brown hair tickle his nose. Gosh how he loved Lance.  He wished he could wake up like this every day. Too bad Lance had to go back today. He cupped the sleeping boy's cheek and ran his thumb over his cheekbones and kissed his cheek. He wanted to let Lance grow on him. True, he wanted to make this boy his as soon as he could, but he didn't want to scare Lance away. He carefully untangled himself and got up from the bed. Lance whined at the sudden loss of the body heat next to him in his sleep. Keith was very tempted to climb back into bed with him. He walked over to the sleeping Cuban and tucked his hair behind his ear. Lance's eyes flickered open and Keith felt himself drowning in those eyes. God. 

"Uh.. you wanna go home now?"

"Sure" He streched his long limbs and crawled own of the pillow fort on  ~~their~~ Keith's bed and stood behind Keith as he fixed his tie. 

"I'll drop you off. Let's go."

He turned and summoned Red into the bedroom. Lance became enamored with him/it instantly and started to try and interact with him. 

"Red, this is Lance."

"Hello Master Lance. How may I be of assistance today?"

Lance gasped a little and breathed out "Woah..."

After a while of playing with Red, Lance and Keith headed out to Keith's car. They both remained silent during the Ride to Lance's place, except for Lance giving Keith occasional directions. Keith and Lance both got out of the car when they reached his place. Lance turned to go, but he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned around to see Keith stopping him from moving.

"Lance... I-if you don't mind me asking, c-can I get your number?"

"Yeah." Lance said a small blush creeping up his face. 

 

_**L <3verBI: Hey! It's Lance ;)** _

**_RedBlade: Hey Lance_ **

_**L <3verBI: (changed RedBlade's name to Mullet_Man)** _

_**Mullet_Man: Really Lance?** _

_**L <3verBI: Yup! :):)**_ 

 

 


	4. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance has a major Keith crisis

"Huuuuuuunnnnkkkkk!" Lance whined from where he was on the sofa, his face in his hands. 

"What is it Lance?"

"But-but what if I got it all wrong? What if Keith doesn't like meeeeee?"

"Lance this is the third time you've complained about this! Like I told you before, he does like you! He took you to his/penthouse/, might I remind you, in the middle of the night and let you sleep there for a day after pampering you. He also kissed your forehead. He is rich, and he obviously likes you."

"But-But what if he was just being nice?"

"It was definitely more that nice if he kissed your forehead."

"But-"

"No buts. Why don't you put another one of those drawings on his pizza box and see if he reacts?"

"That- That's actually a really good idea!"

Lance got to work, taking a few markers and a black pen and scribbling a drawing on paper. He felt his cat, Blue, rub up against his legs. He petted her briefly before continuing.

It ended up being a picture of him with an award-winning smile and lots of stars. A lot. It was good, for a quick sketch. He scribbled something on the back of the paper. That day's shift seemed to take forever. Before he and Hunk closed the pizzeria, he made one last run to Keith's penthouse. He set it in front of the door, with the piece of art taped to the front. He knocked on the door and sprinted away, opting for the stairs. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith was sitting in his sofa and texting Pidge when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't ask for anyone to drop anything off today, did he? He got up and opened the door. No one there. He was about to close it when he saw the box of pizza on the ground.  _Huh... Wait..._ He picked up the pizza and brought it inside. He set it down on the coffee table. 

"Red, did you order any pizza today?"

"No, Master Kogane." 

"Huh..."

He looked down and picked up the piece of paper taped to the box.

**_Lance..._ **

He was beautiful, even in his self-portraits. God, he fell so hard for this boy. 

He turned the paper around and was met with a pleasant surprise. 

The note on the back read:

**_Hey there Pretty Boy!! ;)_ **

**_Don't worry about the pizza, I paid for it.  I can't thank you enough for letting me stay at your place last night!_ **

**_U got my number already! Call me ;)_ **

**_(What is it with you and pineapple pizza btw?? Xp)_ **

Keith was dying and the cause was Lance quiznacking McClain.

He picked up his phone again and texted Lance.

**_Mullet_Man: Goodnite, Lance. No need to thank me for last night. And By the way, Pineapple pizza is really good. Did you even have it before?_ **

**_L <3verBI: ...No._ **

_**Mullet_Man: wow. well I'll drop by tomorrow to make you try some.** _

_****L <3verBI: asjdklasjdklasjdkl**** _

_****Mullet_Man: ...?** ** _

_****L <3verBI: ...nvm. 12:30 is my break** ** _

_****Mullet_Man: I'll see u tomorrow!** ** _

_****L <3verBI: Sweet Dreams <3** ** _

_****Mullet_Man: Sweet Dreams <3** ** _

_****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** ** _

_"HUNK HE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_

_"LANCE SHUT UP IT'S 3AM IN THE MORNING FOR QUIZNACK'S SAKE!"_


	5. Pizza Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets flustered and annoyed. no wonder this kid kept on ordering pineapple. it was to die for. Also he contemplates his life choices with a bruised neck.(not from kissing)

The bell to the shop jingled lightly as Keith walked into the store. He was wearing a button-up shirt and black slacks, and to finish it off, he had a pair of neatly shined oxfords. 

"Lance!"

"K-keith?" Lance looked back from what he was doing. He truly thought that Keith would not show up. He was rich and well.. Lance was Lance. 

"So, how bout we get one small slice of pineapple pizza?"

"Just one?"

"yup"

"..ok, That would be $2.50"

"keep the change beautiful."

"K-Keith! You can't just say stuff like that!" Lance felt the heat creep up his neck and face. He shoved his face into his hands in embarrassment. 

"You are pretty when you blush."

"Gah! Keeeeiiiithhhhh"

Lance turned around before Keith could flirt with him anymore and grabbed a paper plate with the one slice of pizza and shuffled over to one of the tables in the back of the pizzeria. Keith followed and pulled up a chair. 

"How long is your break?"

"One hour."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Just eat the pizza, Lance"

"Uh.... ok. But you /can't/ change my mind that fruit on pizza is an atrocity."

"Just eat it"

"Fine.." Lance grumbled. He tentatively took a bite. He felt the flavors explode in his mouth. No wonder he got it every time. 

"Do you like it?"

"...no" Keith laughed at his response, and Lance was sure that he had now heard his most favorite sound ever. 

"Come on, I want you to save your appetite."

"What?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Lance followed Keith outside to be met by the shiniest Ducati ever. It looked brand new. Lance felt his jaw drop to the floor. 

"YOu haVe a DuCatI??"

"Yeah. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get on?" Lance got on behind him. He tentatively put his arms around Keith's waist after putting on a helmet. 

"You gotta hold on a lot tighter than that if ya don't want to fall off, beautiful." Keith said. Lance squeaked and held on tightly to Keith, his face nuzzling into his back. Keith beamed at his victory. When they arrived at the restaurant. Keith put his hand over Lance's eyes and led him forward. 

"Keith, where are we?"

"The Golden Temple"

"Keith! That's the most expensive Thai Restaurant here!"

"so?"

"Keith! I-I can't afford this!"

"So what? You're not the one paying. It's my money and I choose how to spend it."

"but-"

"I choose to spend it on you. That's final. Please, let me do this for you."

"Keith, I- I... Ok..."

"Thank you Lance." Keith cupped his cheek and  rubbed his thumb against Lance's soft caramel skin. 

"Why-Why do you want to do this for me?"

"Because...because I like you. I-I wanted this to be a date, if you want it to.."

"I-..Yeah..I want it to be a date too."

Lance let Keith wrap an arm around his hip and rested his head against Keith's shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The date, in Lance's opinion, went perfectly. The food was exceptional, It was a five star restaurant. Despite his protests, Keith didn't let Lance look at the bill. Keith and Lance had talked for a long time until Lance's break was over. Lance then returned to work, giddy and filled with joy for the rest of the day. When he was closing up for the day, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, only to get gagged and pulled into the alley next to the pizzeria. Lance's muffled shouts went unnoticed and the man kept on touching Lance where he didn't want to be touched, especially by him. Lance kicked the guy in the gut. He tried to run away, before the guy punched him and threw him against the brick wall. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a streak of black and violet.

 

 


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in a familiar place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much 4 all the kudos + comments <3  
> Also, if u want to repost art from this fic, u can post it from here directly, because it is my art

Lance groaned. His head hurt and he was living a nightmare. Who knows what happened while he was out!

His eyes flickered open and it took a second before his eyes adjusted to the warm light of his surroundings. 

"Huh?..."

"Lance! Thank quiznack you are awake!"

Keith leaned closer to Lance, brushing the hair out of his face and fixing the icepack.

Lance tried to lean into Keith's touch and winced at the effort.

"K-keith...what happened?"

"Someone...Someone attacked you..Do- Do you remember who they were?"

  
"N-no.. I didn't know them."

 

Keith growled. How dare someone hurt his Lance like that. It was a good thing Lance had forgotten his jacket. It was a good thing Keith came in time. 

"Are you alright?"

"I-I am now"

"What happened after I- I- you know..."

"I -found you in the alley and I punched the guy in the face.."

"My hero...."

Lance looked up dreamy eyed at Keith. Keith proceeded to melt.


	7. Finding Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man i kind of tired of this fic but i will complete it. Focusing on Of Indigo feathers and Thank YOu Notes rn i am so sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer.

Lance was in the storage closet when Keith's business partner came to visit. Pidge had scanned through the video feeds numerous times, only to find nothing. Half the cameras in the area were broken. And now, the large figure in front of Keith finally spoke. A shiver ran up Lance's spine. 

The man in front of Keith was none other than his assailant. He stopped himself from squeaking. He clamped a hand over his mouth and watched in utter shock. As soon as the stranger had left, Lance stumbled out of the closet, only to be caught by his saviour, Keith. 

"Hey, sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I-Keith..."

"yeah?"

"He-he was the one-"

"Lance what-"

"He attacked me that day..."

At that moment, Keith was ready for murder and he was sure he would get revenge one way or another. For his precious Lance. For now all he could do was pamper Lance with beauty products Keith had seen him comment on and give him whatever he wanted. Mostly a bunch of cuddles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. I will update ASAP. Ik the first chapter is short.


End file.
